Lusting For You
by CheetahGirl69
Summary: Caliborn spies on Jane and Roxy's pillow fight (smut warning woop woop)


One-shot Caliborn/Jane smut because I haven't seen any yet and I needed it

He had been watching them all for what seemed like an endless amount of time. The hills he triumphed and screens he unlocked, only to ever see what was happening in the world beyond. When would his game be truly unleashed? When would _his _world come? Caliborn watched the figure now, Jane, flicker on the screen in above him. She had her own planet, not that she even deserved it, nor any of the others. Well, Dirk maybe; he was cool enough to have his own planet.

For the time being, the clown was gone. Caliborn didn't know where, and he couldn't give less of a shit. His legs were tired after climbing the hill to the tower, so he stretched out his clawed toes before them and took a moment to rub the tired green flesh. His gaze fell back to the girl on the screen.

She seemed especially happy now, to which Caliborn grimaced, as she strutted down the path of her land. In the distance was her house, which she seemed to be going toward. There was a pep in her step which really changed the way she walked, adding much more of a sort of jiggle. A trance came over Caliborn as he watched her bounce with each step and something inside him stirred. He tore his eyes away only to look down at his own scrawny body. Hers was so different from his, so he continued to study. The most bulk seemed to be on her front, and quite a bit lower on her back. On his own body he had nothing even close to the bouncing pouches she did. She continued to walk and they bounced with each step, putting Caliborn in a trance as she happily began to jog down the path. Red pupils followed the bouncing body as Jane picked up speed to clear the jump to her yard, leaving Caliborn breathless. His toes curled and breath huffed as she soared through the air, the jump giving life to ever part of her body. A black forked tongue darted out of Caliborn's mouth as he licked his mouth, it seeming suddenly very dry. The bone of his face was very warm and his chest was fluttering as Jane casually made her way into the house.

The feeling this display gave him wasn't very different to the feeling when Dirk, or anyone else who would obey him, would submit to his orders and draw him the dirtiest of pictures. Caliborn found his claw lightly rubbing himself through his slacks. Disgusted, Caliborn yanked away the traitor hand and glared at it.

Not too long later the other bitch, Roxy, appeared at Jane's door. It caught Caliborn by surprise, having been busy watching Jane bend over before the oven as she put in cupcakes to bake. Jane bounded to the door.

"Janie!" Roxy yelled happily, throwing her arms around her friend.

"You act like we haven't seen each other in ages." Jane said, laughing at her friends' enthusiasm and returning the embrace. "We were together not even three hours ago!"

"Well I'm always glad to see you." Roxy said, gently poking Jane's nose with her finger.

The two entered the house and put in some movie, but ended up talking the whole time hardly even paying attention to it. A ding rang from the kitchen and Jane happily hopped off the couch (finally some bounce, to Caliborn's pleasure) and stepped into the kitchen. Bending over (perfect view) she pulled out the hot cupcakes. Roxy sauntered in after her to observe the treats.

"They have to cool, but once their ready we get to frost them." Jane winked. Roxy bobbed up and down excitedly, observing the pink and blue frosting ready to go.

"Awww, they match us!" She smiled happily. "Jane, you fox, you."

Caliborn sighed and watched them frost the cupcakes and playfully joke with each other. At one point Roxy bumped Jane's arm and the spoon full of frosting glomped onto her nose.

"Oops, sorry. Let me get that." Roxy said, giggling at the frosted Jane Crocker. Quickly, she leaning in and licked the frosting off of her nose, making the two girls giggle. Caliborn sputtered at the display, suddenly very aroused. His breath came in short huffs as the girls continued their speech.

"Roxy, something like that means revenge." Jane raises an eyebrow and holds up her spoon of frosting.

"Jane… Jane no-" Roxy said, giggling and holding her arms up in surrender. She backed against the wall as Jane inched closer, wielding the spoon like a gun. Jane jumped and Roxy screamed, running into the living room with a streak of blue frosting in her hair.

"Get back here, rebel scum!" Jane yelled, dropping the spoon and running after her. She tackled Roxy on to the couch and pinned before starting to tickle her. Roxy's laughter was loud and breathless as pinpricks of tears appeared at her eyes from laughing so hard.

"AHAHAHA, JANE NOOAHAHAHAHA!" Roxy yelled, until as a last resort she grabbed a pillow from the couch and whapped Jane with it.

Jane pulled back from the tickling and climbed of Roxy's slender frame, who was breathless with laughter. "This means war." Roxy wheezed, standing from the couch as she began to strip her clothes. Caliborn watched in wonder as more and more skin began to show. Roxy had those lovely lumps as well, although hers weren't as large or pleasing as Jane's.

"Whoa, Rox, what are you doing?" Jane asked nervously as her friend removed her dress.

"It's not a real pillow fight if you're not in you panties." Roxy said simply, sliding the leggings down her legs, revealing matching pink bra and panties.

"Oh, uh, I don't know Roxy…" Jane nervously rubbed her arm. She was plumper than her friend and was starting to feel a little self conscience. Roxy looked up at Jane.

"Janie," She started. "You are beautiful, there's no need to feel shy around me! It's just you and me, it's okay. Promise." She held out a hand.

Jane's resolve slowly broke and she stretched out a hand to meet her friends. "Alright." Her face broke into a small smile and she reached down to tug at her pants.

Caliborn was shamelessly rubbing himself to their interaction as she stripped. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was hard as a diamond. The way Roxy had told Jane she was beautiful, ohhhh he couldn't get enough. And now their clothes were disappearing giving him the most wonderful sight of Jane's body. A deep hiss rose in his throat as he finally gave in and undid the button on his slacks, releasing himself. Sighing, he wrapped his hand around himself and stroked as he stared up at the screen.

The two girls each armed themselves with pillows and began their play fight, laughing all the way as Caliborn pleasured himself. The scantily clad bitches romping about, laughing and bouncing. God, Caliborn huffed as he pumped himself harder, eyes locked on Jane's bouncing breasts and ass. He imagined being there with them, Their soft lips gently pressed to his skull, bodies exposed and holding each of his hands. Caliborn's toe claws dug into the ground as he rocked his body into his hand as it slid up and down his member. His breath grew shorter as a pressure built up in his lower body and he hissed in a gasp of air. His eyes flew open to glimpse Jane once more before a low moan escaped his teeth and he spilt his seed onto the ground in front of him. Stars exploded behind his eyes while Caliborn pumped through his release. "Jane…" He moaned; face red with pleasure, claws ripping at the ground.

The orgasm ebbed away and Caliborn's breathing returned to normal. He looked at the screen in disgust, shocked how such a lowly creature could arouse him. She was beneath him, a disgusting bitch far too stupid to exist. Caliborn was ashamed of his actions.

Yet as he walked away from the tower with the two girls on it, he couldn't help but think he should need to return sometime.


End file.
